


Apt Punishment

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [31]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Dominant Carlos Ramirez, Genital Torture, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Harry Dresden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU series in progress where Harry Dresden isn't a private investigator. Harry is punished for disobedience.  (Also posted to <a href="http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org">dresden-kink</a> Round 4 [<a href="http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/2675.html?thread=2157939#cmt2157939">here</a>], originally anonymously.)  This piece takes place later in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apt Punishment

He had me bent over the bed, wrists and ankles bound in supple leather restraints, arms stretched across the mattress, legs spread wide with my feet on the floor; all four limbs secured to the bedposts. (I'm suddenly glad I got a new bed a few months back.) And he was thrusting into me like our lives depended on it. Hard. Fast. Almost violent. Perfect.

He leaned forward, fingers clutching my shoulder and growled, "You like it don't you?"

I grunted something in the affirmative. I don't think it was an actual word. Not since my cock was being rubbed nearly raw by the leather ring snapped around it.

"You like it when I fuck you like I hate you, no? Like you're being punished." They weren't questions, but statements.

I nodded my head as best I could and made another affirmative sound. He was right. I did like it. I liked it when he grabbed my hips and pounded my ass like there was no tomorrow. I liked it when his thrusts shoved my hips into the edge of the bed, chafing my balls. 'When his hands left bruises on my skin. 'When he nearly collapsed afterward because his muscles were like Jell-O.

"I can't hear you, _puto_ ," he growled, deep and rumbling against my neck. "Tell me how you want it."

My heart was racing and my legs trembled. It took considerable effort to drag enough air into my lungs to respond. 'To fill him in on what I needed him to do to fulfill my fantasy. "Hard. I want it hard. Fast. Rough." I stopped talking to yowl as he gave a particularly forceful thrust and I felt the cockring doing what it was designed to do. "Fuck me. Split me in half!" I growled back, felt my fingers curling to grip at nothing.

" _Lo siento_ ," he slapped my ass hard with his open palm, "I don't believe I heard you correctly," he panted, each word punctuated by a quick, sharp thrust of his hips.

I repeated what I'd said, but added ' _Maestro Carlos_ ' to the end. 'Should have said it every time I spoke, but I hardly had enough brain cells to breathe, much less activate memory.

" _Bueno, mi vida_ ," he snarled - it was a positive snarl. Then he told me to hang on. I almost asked 'why,' but I felt the reason for the warning a second before I could form the word. He was damn near splitting me in two. Just like I'd asked... begged... fantasized about… said I wanted.

It was the best fucking sex I'd ever had. Hot and hard and rough and brutal, even. And I loved it. I had no idea _Maestro Carlos_ would take it quite that far. Such an enjoyable punishment. I don't even remember why I was being punished, but he knows I don't like expressing myself during scenes, so he makes me do it. It's hard. So hard.

Afterward, he released my arms and legs and cock from the restraints and helped me collapse to the floor before rubbing my limbs to work the circulation back to normal. He had a glass of water nearby for me and I drank it slowly.

While I re-hydrated, he kissed me. He touched me. He talked to me. 'About our scene. 'About us. 'About why I was punished. Right. Now I remember. If he plans to punish me like _that_ I will definitely disobey orders again. Hell, I'll probably use this punishment as fantasy fodder for a long, long time.


End file.
